


To Come Home to You

by makingitwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Polyamory, Were-Coyote Theo, pack dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in a relationship with three very possessive but extremely hot supernatural beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Come Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Stiles stretched languidly, blinking away sluggishly at the morning light and humming happily into the warm torso. 

It smells of pine and fireplaces, and he nuzzles happily, deducing that his bedmate is Peter. He looks up and beams happily upon seeing the well groomed goatee and crinkling, knowledgable eyes. 

'Someone's happy this morning,' Peter rumbles, and wraps his arm around his waist 

'I'm always happy when you're around,' Stiles purrs, nuzzling Peter's neck, and Peter nips at his ear. 'Where's Derek and Theo?'

Peter rolls his eyes, voice dropping into a whisper 'I say you and I just run away and leave them. Start our own pack. Just you and me.' But his lips are twisted, showing he's only teasing, and Stiles kisses him. They've had endless fights over it. But in the end, Stiles loved Derek, Peter and Theo all equally. And they were willing to share, and Stiles knew how lucky he was for that. They were each so possessive. And tempers would often flare. 

'Are they downstairs?' Stiles asks with a roll of his eyes, sitting up, and rubbing at the bruises on his shoulder. He groans a little and Peter sits up, worried, kissing his neck

'I was too rough last night.'

'It's okay,' Stiles reassured with a fond grin 'can't say I didn't like it,' he pressed a sweet kiss to Peter's nose, before tugging the blankets firmly around him and heading for the doorway. He stopped and gave Peter a sweet look 'aren't you coming?'

Peter raced to him, picking him up and running down the stairs as Stiles squealed delightedly.

Derek and Theo looked up from their breakfast, and Stiles beamed at the sight of them, wriggling in Peter's grip, and the older werewolf let him down as Stiles skipped to Derek, kissing the underside of his jaw 

'Hey der-bear,' he smiled and Derek nodded at him. Stiles pouted, before going to Theo, nuzzling his neck as he ate his toast. '`T?'

'Stiles.' Theo responded, before continuing to munch on his toast.

Stiles wrapped the blanket further around himself, and padded back to Peter uncertainly 'what did I do?' He whispered worriedly, and Peter nosed his hair 

'Ignore them, gorgeous, they're just upset you didn't spend the full moon with them.'

Stiles pouted 'but we all agreed-'

'I know. It's just the first one, they're being stubborn.' Peter gave Derek and Theo hard looks, and Stiles hunched in on himself, turning to his other two boyfriends 

'I'm sorry,' said the human quietly 'I thought I was just...' he rubbed the back of his neck 'I thought we agreed,' he whispered, and suddenly his eyes were watering, and Derek and Theo stood worriedly 'I'm gonna have a shower,' he murmurs 

'Stiles-' Theo tries, but Stiles turns away 

'I'll see you later,' and he disappears upstairs. 

Peter gives them both hard looks. He sits down at the table, and serves himself some bacon 'we all decided that we'd take turns with the full moon, didn't we?'

Theo was still watching the stairs where Stiles had been, anxious on his seat, he elbowed Derek harshly 'Derek started it!' 

Derek looked down at his plate intensely 'I was just...'

'You were both just being children.' Peter snapped, buttering his toast. 

They finished their breakfast in silence, and then Stiles appeared, fresh faced and rosy, in a blue t-shirt and open plaid shirt and jeans, satchel slipping off his shoulder. Car keys in hand.

'Woah, hey, Stiles,' Theo rushed to him, hands firm on his waist, their noses brushing 'baby, I'm sorry, okay. Let's go in together, okay?'

Stiles blinked up at him 'you're not upset with me?'

'Not ever.' Theo whispered reverently, his voice whining slightly, inner coyote upset at hurting their mate. 'Do you forgive me?'

Stiles grinned up at him through his long lashes, and Theo kissed him helplessly. 

They headed for the door, when Stiles stopped, to see Derek still sitting at the table. He rushed back to him, and kissed his cheek 'I'm sorry, Sourwolf,' he whispered 'I'll try harder next time.'

'No, Stiles- wait!' Derek called, but the door had clicked shut, and there was the sound of the car starting outside. Derek sat down morosely, wondering how he could make it up to his favourite amber-eyed boy. 

...

...

...

Theo loved school. 

Because he got Stiles all to himself. Got to kiss the bambi-eyed boy, and hold his hand down corridors, and watch his marvellous mind answer questions and doze and gaze out windows. He spends the entire day trying to make it up to Stiles, who has already forgiven him. They sit beside each other in the cafeteria and Stiles hums thoughtfully around his pasta 

'D'you think Derek will wanna go and see Batman vs Superman?'

Theo half smiles 'Maybe. If it's with you.'

Stiles grins impishly, little dimples appearing in his cheeks and Theo's beyond smitten. 'I'd take you, but our date night isn't until next week, and Batman vs Superman comes out this week. Besides, we'll probably end up skinny dipping in some freezing water somewhere.'

Theo warmed at the memories, and wraps his arm around Stiles 'Derek will come around. He's only upset because he misses you. It gets hard for all of us. Only getting a third of you. We don't see you enough.'

'We all live in the same house,' Stiles chimed, and Theo pressed a kiss to his forehead 

'I know, but the three of us don't really like each other when you're not around. We tolerate at most.' He sighed 'it's just hard, our inner weres want to claim you as our own, but we have to see you with the other two, and Derek took the full moon pretty hard last night. He needed you, but he'll get over himself. If he doesn't want to share anymore he can just walk away, and Peter and I will have you 50-50,' 

Stiles pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of Theo's jaw 'I live sort of knowing you're all going to find the one you want eventually. Or you'll just find someone who only wants you, and you won't have to share-'

'That'll never happen.' Theo says vehemently 'I can't talk for Derek and Peter, but I will always love  _you_ and I will never leave.'

Stiles purred 'you're far too good to me.'

'Nothing's too good for perfection.'

...

...

...

Theo runs to the shop after school, and Peter's at work, so Stiles walks into the house looking for Derek, who he finds hunched in the back garden, plucking the grass. 

The wolf stands quickly upon smelling Stiles, and whines 'Stiles-'

But Stiles just leaps into his arms, and hugs him tightly, and Derek nearly shudders with relief, clutching at him. 'I'm sorry, Der-bear,' he whispers 'I love you, I love you-'

Derek buries his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, eyes clenched shut 'I was mean to you-' he whimpers, and Stiles chuckles 

'You? Please, you're as harmless as a bunny rabbit.' Stiles pulls back and cups Derek's face, searching his eyes 'I know you take the sharing harder than Theo and Peter-'

'Because they're both cocky bastards-'

'But you can't ever forget that I love you. Not ever.' Stiles kisses the tip of Derek's nose and watches the wolf blush 'and I want us to go see Batman vs Superman on our date night.' 

'How about no?' Derek teases, and Stiles stomps his foot 

'But Derek! Wonder-Woman will be in it! And Lex! That's Lex Luthor! Derek!' Stiles chases after him as Derek walks inside. 

...

...

...

It's a strange set up they have. 

But they're a pack. 

Peter and Derek are family, and Peter and Theo are in fact two cocky bastards that get on, and Theo and Derek get a little tense with each other sometimes, but they make it work. Because they're a family. They're a pack. 

Sometimes Stiles comes home to find two wolves and a coyote in the living room, and they all run and greet him like dogs, tackling and licking him till he smells like home and Stiles laughs and giggles in delight before shoving them off to start on dinner. 

There are three bedrooms, and Stiles has to move between them each night. 

And sometimes there are moments of absolute perfection. 

When Stiles is sprawled across the sofa, half asleep, eyes vainly trying to focus on the plot of the X-Men movie, and Peter is in his leather armchair, sipping a glass of wine and reading a book, and Derek is sharpening their weapons at the dining table, and Theo is on his stomach on the floor, frowning at his math homework. A settled calm over all of them. 

'Guys,' Stiles yawns sleepily, burrowing further into the cushions of the couch and they all look to him 'I want your...names on me. Like a tattoo. 'Kay?' He snuffles, eyes drifting shut 'Derek on my wrist, and Theo on my hip, and Peter on my collar. Yeah? But- but needles- I have to be out, completely out-' he drools a little 'love you...' and he's asleep. 

All three weres smile fondly, before turning to their tasks. 

And then Peter sets down his wine, and looks to Derek and Theo 'I could heat up some pasta?'

Theo nods gratefully, and Derek murmurs a thank you, as Peter disappears into the kitchen, and then Derek walks over and sits beside Theo 'I uh...I think I remember this topic? If you need any help?'

Theo looks up in surprise, before grinning and sliding his book over to Derek 'Any help is awesome.'

...

...

...

Peter is an experienced lover.

He takes Stiles apart with technically perfect thrusts and nips, and sometimes he can be a bit rough, as though he forgets how fragile Stiles can be, but Stiles always feels thoroughly sated, his bones melting away.

Derek is passionate.

Growling and fierce, and they normally don't even manage to get all their clothes off before Derek's cock is thrusting into him, and Stiles can only wrap his legs around Derek's muscled thighs and scream.

Theo is patient. 

It drives Stiles insane, Theo kisses every inch of him, teasing and revering and rimming Stiles until the human can't do anything but weep and beg and Theo thrusts into him slowly, with delicious kisses that make Stiles' toes curl.

...

...

...

Stiles floats on his back in the cool water of the swimming pool, the burning hot summer sun shining down on them, and he stretches out over the water, eyes shut and merry. 

Derek and Peter are practising their fighting technique, and Theo is doing press ups. 

'Guys,' Stiles sighs 'take a break, I'm getting tired just watching you.'

Derek grins 'you're not watching us,' he jogs away from Peter, and hooks his elbows over the side of the pool, watching as Stiles swims towards him, hair stuck to his head, and tempting droplets trail down his body. Peter's name written in soft scrip is just below his collar bone, Derek's name in cursive on his wrist, and Theo's name in bold along his hip. 

Theo jumps into the pool with a yell and Stiles and Derek yelp while Peter rolls his eyes, shedding his clothes and sliding in more gracefully.

And soon all three of them are playing in the cold water on the hot day. 

And life is pretty good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Prompt!  
> x


End file.
